


Chestnuts Roasting

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek Christmas Soundtrack [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott! Close your mouth when you're chewing!"<br/>"Cora, I think that's enough wine for now..."<br/>"But Derek!"<br/>"Isaac, get your grubby hands off of the cake! There's enough for everyone!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnuts Roasting

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Chestnuts roasting' sung by Michael Bublé. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**cut**

"Merry Christmas, sleepyhead."

Sleep clouded green eyes opened and a smile tugged on thin lips.

"Merry Christmas," Derek mumbled as he stretched and amber orbs glimmered happily. "How much time to we have?" Low chuckling came as an answer before his loving spouse straddled his lap and placed his hands on Derek's broad chest.

"Talia and Dmitry are already awake, and they are…"

"On their way to wake up Kevin as well," Derek finished with a sigh, and another chuckle escaped those perfect, cupid-bow lips. "I can hear them." He mttered and smiled when his husband leaned down and they shared a sweet, slow kiss.

Derek moaned against his husband's lips and rolled them to the side, eliciting a snicker from Stiles. They parted and those amber eyes filled with mischievousness.

"3, 2, 1…."

"Pa! Da! Merry Christmas!"

Their door burst open, and three hurricanes they called their children rushed into the room and jumped on their bed.

"Attack!" Stiles called out and caught Talia while Derek scooped Dmitry and Kevin into his arms, and the children laughed and screamed as their parents tickled them and rolled around the bed with them.

"Pa! Pa, stop it!" Talia cried out over the excited screams of her younger siblings and Stiles grinned as he only tickled her harder.

"Serves you right for waking us up!"

"But it's Christmas!" Dmitry called out and Derek and Stiles stopped and exchanged a glance.

"Is it now?" Derek asked and their children looked at them with wide eyes.

"You forgot about _Christmas_?!" Kevin, their 5 year old son asked in shock and wonder, Dmitry's bottom lip quivered while Talia rolled her eyes and huffed.

"They didn't forget about Christmas, Kev; they're just messing with you," she drawled, and threw her parents a warning glare. Stiles and Derek exchanged an amused glance and snickered when they saw hopeful expressions cover Kevin's and Dmitry's faces.

"Of course we didn't forget about Christmas. Now off you go. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour and then your grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins are coming over."

The three ran out of their room with laud cheers, and Derek and Stiles sighed as they lied back down.

Derek pulled Stiles closer and the younger man chuckled and rested his head on Derek's chest. He smiled when Derek kissed the top of his head, and his arms tightened around Stiles.

"I have a feeling that this will be a long day," Derek murmured and Stiles snorted.

"Christmas is _always_ a long day," he drawled and Derek chuckled.

"Come on, before they accuse us that we're not feeding them," Derek sighed and stood up, and Stiles whined.

"Please, remind me to accept it next time dad and Mellissa offer to watch over them for a few days?"

The older Werewolf rolled his eyes and quickly got dressed while Stiles rolled out of bed. "I'm sure that would be the one and only time they'd do us that favor," he said, and Stiles rolled his eyes as he pulled on a hoody and stretched. His breath hitched in his throat, but he moaned a second later when Derek settled his hands on his waist and pulled him back against his strong, warm body. "Although, it _would_ give us at least a day for ourselves," Derek drawled suggestively and Stiles hummed as they rocked together from side to side.

"I'll talk to dad when they come..."

"Pa! Da! We're hungry!"

"On the second thought, I'll go call him right now." Stiles walked out of the room, followed by Derek's laughter. They found their children around the kitchen table with big, innocent grins on their faces and their hands clasped on the table.

"You didn't go to the living room to see if Santa brought you anything?" Stiles asked as he started on breakfast while Derek turned on the coffee-maker and prepared two cups for them.

"We already _know_ he brought us gifts, pa, but we know you won't let us open them until the others come," Talia said and Stiles snickered as he exchanged a glance with Derek.

Talia, their 10 year old daughter, was the perfect copy of Derek. She had his dry humor, his character and his eyes, but in all of that, she had Stiles' talent in seeing behind everything.

Kevin, their 5 year old son, was more like Stiles with his rounder face and big, amber colored eyes, and what surprised them both, was that he somehow inherited his grandfather's dirty blond hair.

Dmitry, their little 3 year old miracle, was a perfect combination of Derek and Stiles with his eyes having Stiles' shape and Derek's coloring, his hair being almost black, and his lips as full as Stiles'. They almost lost Kevin, because when Stiles was pregnant with him they were attacked by Hunters. Scott and Derek found Stiles in time, but the birth was difficult, and Deaton doubted Stiles would ever be able to conceive again. Dmitry was a surprise for the both of them. Never the less, he was a welcome surprise.

"Dig in!" Stiles said as he placed plates full of fresh pancakes in front of their children and smiled at Derek when he took a seat beside Dmitry to help their youngest with his food. Stiles took a seat at the table with a sigh and cradled his cup of coffee in his hands as he observed his family.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe he had them. Sometimes he still went to sleep afraid that this was all a dream.

But Derek was always there.

He was always there to hug Stiles close to his chest and show him that it was all real.

**cut**

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire._   
_Jack Frost nipping at your nose._   
_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_   
_and folks dressed up like Eskimos._

**cut**

"GRANDPA JOHN!"

Laughter filled the house as the rest of the Pack slowly walked in with bags filled with presents in their hands, and the eldest among them laughed as his grandchildren jumped on him to greet him, the other children running to greet Derek and Stiles.

"Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you didn't freeze on your way here!" Stiles called out with Lydia and Aiden's 7 year old son Damien, and Isaac and Cora's 5 year old son Benjamin under his arms. Derek followed after him with Allison and Scott's 10 year old daughter Clare riding his shoulders, and Danny and Ethan's twin girls, Tanya and Sonya under his arms.

"The roads were cleaned, so we didn't have any problems getting here," Mellissa said as she approached Stiles and kissed his cheek before she moved on to Derek.

"Lee! Kev! Dmitry! Get off your grandpa so he can close the door! You're warming the yard!" Stiles called out before he greeted Scott and Allison, letting go of his nephews who ran off with his children, with the ones Derek was holding joining them right away.

"We'll need to find a bigger house if this family continues to grow," Stiles commented as he kissed Cora's cheek before he bowed down to kiss her 7 months old son's forehead.

"Well, since Danny's pregnant again, and Lydia and Aiden have been talking about another child, that would be a good idea," Isaac commented as he hugged Derek warmly, and the oldest Werewolf among them laughed.

"We can always use my old apartment," Derek said as Scott and Allison managed to get to him while the others made their way into the living room.

"We'll think of something for next year," Allison said while Scott greeted Derek, and Stiles hugged his father close.

"Where do I put all this?" John showed at the two bags in his hands and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I told you not to buy so much again!" he chastised his father who only grinned at him.

"Son, when you told me you were gay I lost all hopes of having grandchildren. Let me spoil them until you ship them off to college."

"We still have time until that, John," Derek chuckled as he greeted his father-in-law while Stiles went to close the front door to stop the cold from coming in.

They entered the living room and Stiles and Derek laughed when they found the adults already sipping on the warm wine Stiles prepared earlier while the children dug into their presents with fervor only innocent souls had, and Stiles smiled and hummed in content when Derek wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his side.

It was yet another Christmas for the McCall Pack. It was loud and messy, and everything they always wanted it to be.

And they couldn't be happier.

**cut**

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_   
_help to make the season bright._   
_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_   
_will find it hard to sleep tonight._

**cut**

"Scott! Close your mouth when you're chewing!"

"Cora, I think that's enough wine for now..."

"But Derek!"

"Isaac, get your grubby hands off of the cake! There's enough for everyone!"

"Da?! How does this thing work?!" Derek rolled his eyes and stood up with a sigh to help his daughter turn on the gramophone while the rest of the Pack enjoyed desserts Stiles prepared after a rich lunch.

"Dad? I need some help in the kitchen!" John snickered and entered the kitchen where his son was skillfully cleaning the dishes before he put them in the dishwasher.

"What do you need me to do, son?"

"There's punch in the fridge and the glasses are on the table, would you bring it all out?" the amber eyed man said without looking at John, and the sheriff rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

"I think next year we should go to a restaurant or something," he suggested and Stiles snorted.

"I think they'd close after we'd leave," John chuckled and shook his head.

"They'd be terrified," he said as he brought the punch into the big dining room.

"Who'd be?" his wife asked and he snickered.

"I suggested to Stiles that we find a hotel next year to celebrate Christmas and he said that they would close the hotel once we'd leave," John clarified and Mellissa rolled her eyes.

"I think the owner would lose his hair if all of us came," Scott murmured and the others laughed.

"I bet the other guests would run the moment they'd see us," Isaac drawled and looked up when Talia and Derek finally managed to start the music, and the children cheered as they started dancing to 'Jingle Bells Rock', making the adults smile.

Stiles took a seat at the table with a huff, and he looked up at his husband with a grateful grin when Derek handed him a glass of warm wine. Derek took a seat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders before he leaned closer to whisper in Stiles' ear.

"I asked Mellissa if she and John could take the kids for a night. She said they'd love to."

Stiles groaned and rested his forehead on Derek's cheek. "Remind me to buy her that big, blue vase she was eyeing the other day in thanks."

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' forehead. "Already done."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and Derek shrugged. "Did I tell you today that I love you?"

"Several times." Derek chuckled and Stiles grinned.

"Well, one more time won't hurt." He kissed Derek and laughed against his lips when Talia ran over to him and pulled on his hand.

"Pa! Come on! Dance with me!"

"As my lady commands."

**cut**

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_   
_to kids from one to ninety-two._

**cut**

Stiles sighed as he placed the last of the dishes in its proper place and closed the dishwasher. He smiled and hummed when he felt his husband's strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, and warm lips on his neck. "Does our living room still look like Santa's workshop exploded?"

Derek chuckled and nibbled on Stiles' neck, making the smaller man shiver against him. "I managed to clean it up."

"Good." Stiles turned in his husband's arms and cupped his bearded face before he pulled him down into a kiss. Derek smiled against his lips and ever so slowly, sharing light kisses and touches they made their way towards their room.

"Do you realize that this is the first time we're alone since Talia was born?" Stiles asked and Derek hummed as he laid kisses and nips on Stiles' right shoulder as they took their clothes off on their way towards the bed.

"It's already been 10 years?" he murmured and smirked when Stiles yelped after Derek pushed him on their bed.

"Makes me wonder how we managed to make Kevin and Dmitry," Stiles muttered while he crawled backwards towards the middle of the bed and Derek kneeled between his parted legs.

"We should really let John and Mellissa watch over the kids more often," Derek concluded as he took a hold of Stiles' thighs and pulled him into his lap. Stiles chuckled and straightened, and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders as he rolled his hips making his husband growl low in his chest.

"We should."

**cut**

Stiles smiled as he gazed down at his husband's sleeping face. He brushed his fingers through Derek's hair, his heart dancing in his chest when he saw the few grays that appeared on Derek's temples. They were scattered through his beard as well, and Stiles could see the lines of laughter besides Derek's eyes. He would be able to see a few beside Derek's lips as well if the older man chose to shave from time to time.

He loved seeing those little things. He loved seeing age catching up to them. Those gray hairs and lines beside Derek's eyes were the proof that they were growing old together; something both of them thought on several occasions that they wouldn't see.

But despite everything they lived through, all the hardships and pain, they lived to see the day they would live in peace. Their family was huge. Their children were growing up surrounded with love.

They had their jobs and their family, and it was ever growing.

They laughed together; they cried together. They argued and they made up. They took care of scrapped knees, and bad grades in school, and they loved it; all of it.

"You're thinking again."

Stiles chuckled when his husband's sleepy mumbling reached his ears. He bowed down and kissed Derek lovingly, and he smiled when Derek hugged him tighter. He rested his head on Derek's chest and listened to the strong heartbeat under his ear.

"I love you, Sourwolf," he murmured and Derek sighed. He kissed the top of Stiles' head and tightened his hold on him.

"Love you too, Genim."

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes.

After everything they've been through, they were happy.

And nothing could take that happiness away.

**cut**

_Although it's been said many times, many ways:_   
_"Merry Christmas to you!"_

**cut**

**Short and sweet, right?**

 


End file.
